


Эггзи и то, о чём он лжёт

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Эггзи - демон, и его задание разрушить "Кингсмен". Но только вот у него свой план.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Вычитка - fealin
> 
> Демоническая AU - Эггзи-демон.  
> Уют и драма. Сумбур и тлен. Все пэйринги на усмотрение читателя.  
> Немного смертей, но всё хорошо или будет хорошо (условно открытый финал для некоторых персонажей).  
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Как любит демонстрировать любая организация, стоящая над любыми другими организациями: «Всегда найдётся кто-то круче». 

Эггзи подобных иллюзий не питает. У них есть всё тот же недочёт – «всегда найдётся». Он знает, окей, он догадывается о последней инстанции и поэтому, кротко поднимая глаза в небо, а затем сплёвывая на землю и не глядя, как слюна с шипением разъедает абсолютно что угодно, кроме самомнения его прямого начальства, идёт вершить своё простое чёрное дело. 

Кингсмен и вся эта артуриана звучат почти красиво. Напоминают о временах, когда Эггзи был молод и зелен. Детство в отдалённых кругах Ада, ершистый взгляд старика Мерлина, когда-то его вызвавшего… просто поговорить. Детство, да.

Эггзи намерен разрушить этот новый Камелот до основания. Просто задание, не так ли? Что уже не оговорено никем и ничем кроме его воли – как и когда он собирается это исполнить.

Сердце Артура оплетает порок, старый и умудрённый властью (и опытом разглядеть нечистое) Мерлин нелепо погибает, кто-то там да придёт ему на смену. А Эггзи пока что горланит, требуя еды и смутно сожалея, что мирные дни и все эти поцелуи над его колыбелью вот-вот закончатся.

Закончились. И где-то там действительно началось восхождение великолепного Галахада. Эггзи принюхивается порой, вдыхает эти божественно порочные ароматы, исходящие от душ почти всех агентов Кингсмен и примиряется с тем, что творится в его нынешнем земном доме, ну или там с его собственным организмом в переходном периоде.

Всё что угодно, но зверушек давить нехорошо. Божьи твари, никакой смешанной юрисдикции. Считая это знаком поторапливаться, Эггзи начинает следующий этап операции. 

Гарри Харт откровенно залипает на нём, и это… Нет, это ничуть не вредит планам, хотя если в кои-то веки побыть честным, Эггзи не рассчитывал ничего такого. Что ж. Его восхищение Гарри Хартом и его пороками выходит на новый уровень.

Только интересно, как быстро Гарри Харт поменяет свои представления о невинности и наивности мальчишки, который с таким обожанием смотрит ему в рот и так открыто, жадно смотрит ему в глаза. Когда вспомнит об окружении, где сложно вырасти наивным? Когда предаст призрачные представления о своих же принципах, кого он берёт в постель, а кого нет.

Эггзи вздыхает, не отрывая взгляда от человека рядом с собой. Видеть, взаимодействовать – внезапно другое, чем длинными ночами вдыхать его запах в ожидании. В ожидании финала истории. 

За те несколько дней, часов, секунд, что они вместе, идут бок о бок, говорят, Эггзи корректирует свой план падения современного Камелота. Совсем немного. «Немного» – это ведь вполне достаточно, чтобы появился призрачный шанс. Маленькая надежда, что в конвульсиях, в несколько непроизвольных рывков, самая крупная рыба сорвётся с крючка. 

Потенциал, говорит ему Гарри.

Потенциал, молчаливо вопрошает Эггзи. Господи боже.

Эггзи больше не восхищается силой адской похоти, скрутившей Гарри Харта, напротив, благодарит божественную любовь, которая где-то там проклёвывается в их сердцах.

Его начальство не одобрило бы, да. Но Эггзи никогда не был самым послушным демоном на том и этом свете. Исполнительным? Да. Послушным, о нет, ангел побери. 

Эггзи влипает раз в пару столетий. И этот человек, в которого он теперь влип, заслуживает чего-то стоящего. А начальству пора бы и просчитывать его вкусы, так что не фиг и нахуй, если выражаться языком его человеческой личности.

И дальше, когда все струны натянуты и нюансы уточнены, время летит стремительно. Как по разлитому маслу, как по крови. Летит стремительно, но так плавно. 

Несравненный и горящий похотью Гарри Харт его стараниями успевает немножко полежать в коме. 

Эггзи никогда не откажется от предложения разделить постель. Но не надо. Не сейчас. Поэтому ему просто не придётся соглашаться – ему ничего не успеют предложить.

Чаще, чем сам Эггзи, Гарри Харта в коме навещает только Мерлин. Впрочем, кто бы ещё.

Мерлин странный и не особенно интересный, заключает Эггзи. Эггзи о-бо-жа-ет лгать.

Чарли слишком прост и слаб, хотя держится дольше многих других. Похвально.

Убивать почти не приходится. Мерлин каким-то чутьём, что ли, успевает убирать фигуры с доски раньше, чем их скидывает сам Эггзи. Но о Мерлине, просто не надо о Мерлине. В конце концов, у Эггзи не железные нервы. Ему достаточно проблем с Гарри Хартом. И, на удивление, никаких трудностей с Рокси.

Рокси – это Роксана, которую Эггзи очень хочет скинуть с самолёта, уложить на рельсы или что-нибудь ещё столь же романтичное и смертельное, но она слишком часто щёлкает его по носу, чтобы надеяться на успешность её падений, расчленений и так далее. Ну, серьёзно. В какой-то из разов, кажется, это было самое начало Первой Мировой, они пили вместе, уже не споря, кто прав, а кто не виноват. Без толку. В другой раз были у одного подопечного демоном и ангелом за плечами. У них настолько неизменна ничья, что в тренировочном лагере Кингсмена они дружат и не спешат расспрашивать друг друга.

Правда, самолёт он Роксане всё-таки устраивает. Ведь она просто ненавидит падать. 

А Эггзи не убивает животных. И тем, что это не его юрисдикция он отговаривается примерно с тех пор, как жертвоприношения перестали быть обязательны и стали данью моде. А уж перед Артуром ему и не надо оправдываться, Эггзи просто посылает мысленное «Ну спасибо!» Роксане (опять ничья, да) и не убивает своего мопса. И получает немного времени в подарок, чтобы устроить всё лучшим образом.

Говоря о лучших образах… Говоря о любви. Что же, Гарри Харт всё равно понимает её иначе, чем сам Эггзи. Центростремительно, центробежно. Разница слишком велика и цена высока. Я возьму тебя в свою жизнь, на свою работу – легко, с блеском. Или не попадайся на блесну – на мою жизнь, на мою работу.

Когда Валентайн убивает Гарри Харта, Эггзи только надеется, что расчёт верен и раскаяние Гарри Харта успело достичь дна. Ниже – только прощение. И простятся ему… И чистота любви его… 

Однако в момент смерти Гарри Харт раздавлен потерей контроля и скорее ошеломлён, чем искренне раскаивается. Поэтому Эггзи зол, очень зол. Он так не хочет, вернувшись в Ад, увидеть среди коленопреклонённых агентов Кингсмен – мёртвых, продавшихся за тот или иной соблазн – и эту макушку с ровным пробором, увидеть эту непослушную прядь на лбу, когда Гарри Харт поднимет голову и скажет «Слава Сатане». Нет, ангел побери.

Когда Эггзи зол, он не мелочится. Возможно, Эггзи стоит подрасти. Или даже постоять в углу, а потом подрасти. Он всё ещё не слишком взрослый по меркам Нижнего мира.

Артур умирает быстро. Тысячи согласных с Валентайном или работавших на него – ещё быстрее (возможно, понадобится вмешательство Роксаны и чудеса по стиранию памяти и оживлению – кажется, Апокалипсис ещё не планировался, кажется, тут нужен кто-то рангом повыше Роксаны). Газель сопротивляется отчаянно, а Эггзи почти не смакует. Но вот смерть Валентайна… О да, идеально. Эггзи смеётся, Эггзи облизывает губы. Прелесть, то ли спасал мир, то ли разрушал Кингсмен, добывая новых подручных своему начальству. То ли всё-таки не спас Гарри Харта.

В висках заполошно стучит сердце Мерлина. Он может забыть про Мерлина? 

В затылке отдаётся плач его кровной сестрёнки. Про младшую Анвин он не забыл. Испугана и жива. Но нож и безумные глаза матери запомнит.

Эггзи поднимает на руки тело Газель и, кажется, всерьёз собирается пойти поискать Роксану. Пусть спасёт девчонку, что ли?

Так всё-таки, он может забыть про Мерлина? Не начальство же спрашивать.

С гудящей головой он поднимается к Мерлину в самолёт, укладывает мёртвую Газель в одно из кресел. Он не помнит, зачем она ему. Помнит другое: на сколько первоклассных подчинённых (и некоторое количество расходного материала) пополнил кадровые ресурсы своего начальства. За исключением одного возможного подчинённого – что там с Гарри Хартом ему неизвестно.

Ещё он знает, что самолёт так и не падает. 

Пусть под его руками бурлят силы, пилот не умрёт. Не сейчас. Никаких моральных сил не хватает. 

Когда Мерлин с Эггзи спускаются забрать Роксану, она не одна. Её обнимает за плечи агент Персиваль, улыбается мягко, взгляд, как у отражённой в водной глади сияющей звезды. Жутко.

Вода живая или мёртвая? А можно просто напиться?

«Персиваль» сообщает Эггзи, что всё закончено.

Эггзи не знает, разговаривает с ним посыльный его прямого начальства или чуть более высшего… но всё закончено и решено? Окей.

***  
Газель оказывается в больнице.

Роксане только дай шанс кого-нибудь перевоспитать. Потенциал жертвенной любви высокий, конечно, но всё остальное… Эггзи ничего не говорит, он верит в их личную с Роксаной ничью. Газель шла за Валентайном и решать ей, по сути, было нечего.

В отличие от.

***  
Гарри Харт оказывается в коме – ему дают второй шанс. Нет, теперь он не выйдет из неё как ни в чём не бывало, но прежде чем умрёт – сам решит, куда ему.

Эггзи приходит к нему. Иногда выдыхает с облегчением, ведь «к нему» – это такая большая прекрасная ложь одного маленького демона.

Гарри Харт однажды решит. Тогда Эггзи и придёт действительно к нему.

Пока же...

***  
Мерлин оказывается немым.

Единственное и прекрасное условие, чтобы он остался в живых. «Голос Кингсмен» умер. Человек, вживую наблюдавший и проживший всю эту апокалиптическую фантасмагорию – никогда о ней не скажет, не напишет и не передаст иначе. Этого довольно. Но Эггзи, конечно, не доволен.

Эггзи скучает.

Хотя ложь, не правда ли? Зачем ему скучать.

***

Эггзи оказывается на полу, рядом с креслом Мерлина, уткнувшись ему в колени и беспрестанно говоря обо всём на свете, или за спинкой его кресла, в молчании. Тот никогда не гонит, только бледнеет порой сильнее обычного.

Эггзи делает что-то ещё, конечно. Но важно – это.

***  
Мерлин умирает нескоро, Мерлин умирает естественной смертью. Мерлин делает свой выбор сам. Настолько самостоятельно, насколько вообще возможно для человека.

Мерлин приходит к Эггзи. Обжигает жаром ангельских огненных крыльев, поднимает его на уровень своих глаз и говорит. 

Долго, много. За все те года.

И за все те года у Эггзи наконец перестаёт гудеть голова. Кажется, это называют облегчением.

Выговор Мерлина и мёртвого поднимет. А у них на двоих – всего-то человек в коме, очень дорогой им. Так и не выбравший дорогу.

Эггзи улыбается.

**Author's Note:**

> Июнь 2015


End file.
